No One Wants Kagome!
by PisceanReve
Summary: Warning: spoilers! No One Wants Kagome is rated K and is about Kagome coming back from her own time to the Feudal Era one last time before her powers from the destroyed Shikon jewel wear off, but she finds out none of the guys want her anymore.
1. Inuyasha

No One Wants Kagome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, do not credit me for anything. Though I have a question-why write these if no one reads them?

Now for the story:

Chapter One: Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called climbing up the well to the Feudal Era-backpack in hand.

_Hey? Where is everybody?_ She thought. "I've brought Ninja Food!" she called again.

With no response, she sighed and headed off to the village, turning her head in every direction. Had they found another demon to fight and left off in urgency to battle it while she was away? She sighed once more. Finally, the village came into view, but Kaede was also coming to greet her.

"Kaede!" She ran to meet the hobbling old woman who reflected Kagome's genial grin with a weak smile.

"Ah, Kagome. I expect ye have rested well while away?"

She nodded and asked for Inuyasha's whereabouts.

Kaede faltered for a bit, but compensated with an answer. "Inuyasha, you say? He just arrived at the village yesterday, but he told me that you would come a bit later. My apologies."

"No, no!" said Kagome, waving her hands. "I'd better get him then and find the others."

_Of course, Miroku's hard to keep in sight when village girls are around._

Walking in the direction of Kaede's pointed finger, Kagome set off towards a house that looked familiar for some strange reason, but she shrugged off the nostalgia and stopped at the entrance of the door.

_Well, _she thought, _I'm sure it'll be fine if I just walk in._

She opened the creaking door to two voices: one boy, one girl. Kagome was starting to get suspicious…

"…Oh Inuyasha, I know we have parted in the past, but there is nothing that cannot separate the bond of our love now."

"Kikyo, I have never stopped loving you. Kagome was just a distraction-"

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome in disbelief to the handholding lovers in the center of the room by the fireplace. "I-I was just a…a distraction?" tears welled in her eyes. "But-but we've been through so much together! And I've brought you Ninja Food! I thought there was something between us!"

"Ninja Food…so tempting. Kagome, I know how you feel. But when people get older, they start to move on."

"But I'm still fifteen! We haven't aged even a year since we first met!"

"Yes…but…um…my heart has aged. Don't worry, Kagome, there will always be room in my heart for you."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo spoke up for the first time. "What is this "Ninja Food" of which she speaks?"

"It is so good! You need to try it! All you need is hot water and this meal is made in just seconds!"

"Sounds intriguing and very convenient…Kagome, on your way out, can you set the food by the door?"

Kagome turned beet red in anger.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the force of the necklace he wore.

"SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!!!!!!! SIT BOY!"

"Hmph!" she said, turning smartly on her heel and leaving behind a moaning Inuyasha and a comforting Kikyo.

Steaming, her feet stabbed the dirt road as she made her way to the hot springs. No doubt she'd find Miroku there and get some details.

"Hello, Kagome," he said when she arrived. Instead of spying, he was surrounding by many lovesick young women and Sango in the center with a smug smile. "Sango and I here were settling down for a nice time to relax, but I see, even more company has come to join us?"

"I came to visit ever since I found out that I can use a certain power left over from the sacred jewel to travel between the ages, but Inuyasha…gr!"

"Ah yes, since he has grown to like you, he didn't want to hurt your feelings and thought that you'd never come back because you permanently destroyed the Shikon jewel. Though I guess this is your last time, if I am correct. See, he never planned to reveal that he was really in love with Kikyo the whole time."

Kagome scowled.

"Don't be sad, Kagome. You know Inuyasha-he isn't the best guy for you. You'll find more suitable people. What about Akitoki Hojo? Remember him?" suggested Sango, smiling sweetly.

"Kagome, I shall be honest with you, but do not be angry. Everyone thought you were annoying, sorry, but it's the truth."

Kagome cried.

"Miroku!" Sango rebuked with a look of reproach. "Don't listen to him, Kagome, there are plenty of people who find you a great person."

"I don't care about Inuyasha anymore. There is someone who has always been…I don't know…calling to me. I heard that I could find him in Kyoto-I mean Edo. Bye, guys!"


	2. Sesshomaru

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru! Do you remember me? Kagome? I need to confess my feelings-I mean talk to you!"

A looming figure came out of the shadows of the dark woods he housed himself in along with Jaken and Rin.

"Inuyasha's companion? What brings you here?" he said, his hand on Tokijin.

"Inuyasha! Not a chance! I dumped him," she said with a nervous giggle.

"But I heard that Inuyasha was with Kikyo-" started Rin innocently, but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Only because I dumped him! As I said before if you paid attention!"

"So, Sesshomaru, are you, by any chance, with anyone?"

"If by 'with somone' you mean a wife? Then no, I am not 'with someone.'"

"Sesshomaru, I knew you always had a kind heart hidden deep…deep…very deep inside. I can help bring this out and I'll even help take care of the little one, awkwardly she patted Rin on the head. "Please, Sesshomaru, I love you ever since we crossed paths in the graveyard. I know the only reason I haven't died already is because, secretly, you never wanted to hurt me. You only acted like you wanted to kill me to conceal your love for me from Inuyasha."

"Foolish human-I-" he hesitated. _I've always wanted a slave_, he thought.

"If you agree to be my slave then I shall consider the options."

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Anything for you!"

Jaken had to keep himself from laughing hysterically and Rin rolled her eyes. "I never want to be a teenager," she mumbled, but she too had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Two Weeks Later

"Lord Sesshomaru! I chipped a nail again-can I _please _stop working?" called Kagome.

"But I'm still considering my options…"

"Alright then, I'll keep working. You're so magnificent-"

"I never though I should utter this, but you have complimented me too many times and complained as well. I rather favored Jaken working for me and his compliments are perfectly timed and well-said. You are becoming quite a nuisance. Leave or Tokijin will make its mark upon you."

"Alright, Alright!" she Kagome and walked off, rejected, once more.

In the woods, Jaken's eyes sparkled. "Did you really mean that, my Lord?"

"Yes, Jaken, but do not expect such words of praise again."

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to walk. "Ah I know another man who won't reject me no matter what I do! What was I thinking? Going to Sesshomaru like that?"


	3. Koga

Chapter Three: Koga

"I've finally arrived. Oh, I forgot about the Ninja Food! Alright, I'm sure Koga would love it!" Kagome was once again talking to herself.

She called Koga's name and he came running at top speed towards her. "Hey, Kagome. Whatchya doin' here?"

His arm was slung protectively and lovingly around Ayame, the red-headed wolf demon.

"Oh…you two have finally married then?" asked Kagome weakly.

"Yep. I took your advice and I found a real soul-mate in Ayame, but don't worry, Kagome, there will always be a place in my heart for-"

"Save it!" she cried angrily. "Why doesn't anyone want me?!"

She decided to run back to the well. She was considering Akitoki, but he wasn't exactly the image of cool so she waved it off.


	4. Hojo

Chapter Four: Hojo

"Kagome! Wait up!" Hojo called, catching up to Kagome.

"Oh, hey, Hojo," said Kagome glumly.

"Something the matter, Kagome?"

"No, nothing," she replied her tone of voice contradicting her words. "Hey, Hojo?"

"Do you think I'm…annoying?"

"Of course not, Kagome! You're the nicest most coolest girl I've ever met!"

"Yeah, I know…Thanks, Hojo!"

"Hey, Kagome, why don't you come over to my house on Saturday? I can also show you my Ginseng roots that work wonders for colds-your grandpa said that you were sick again."

She groaned. "My grandpa…he…nevermind. Saturday sounds great, Hojo!"

"Alright, see you, Kagome!"

"Bye, Hojo!"

"Oh yeah, Kagome, is it alright if I bring my girlfriend, Ayumi along?"

"Ayumi?!" said Kagome thinking of her good friend. "Yeah, it's alright," she replied morosely and walked home. No one seemed to want Kagome anymore.


End file.
